Chuck Bartowski Vs Everything
by shamster600
Summary: What if everything Chuck belived went outside the windows all his beliefs and values get destroyed . This is after Season 2 it will have a thriller/action element to it
1. Chapter 1

People my first fan fic read review enjoy and see if its any good

**Chuck Bartowski Vs Everything**

**The Ring HQ**

"People while we have missed on getting 1/3 of the brand new intersect; we have seen what it can do and who has it. Play the hidden security camera footage"

The leaders of the ring stare at the video amazed that suddenly out of nowhere this guy suddenly is able to master kung fu.

"Guys this is better than we ever imagined that the intersect could do as suddenly you can get these random abilities. This absolutely unbelievable ". She her herself couldn't believe how a nobody could within a matter of seconds this mantle a number of secret ring agents.

"Ms Johnson while this all looks great what we don't have is the intersect in our hands and especially we don't have him in our hands. Do you know who he is?" A ring leader.

"Yes I have done a check on him and his name in Charles Irving Bartowski a 27 yr old Buy More employee who lives with his sister."

"Wow an absolute idiot has the intersect in our head. "

"He is also got 2 full time security agents monitoring him. John Casey NSA and Sarah Walker CIA. Furthermore his ties go furthermore he is the son of Orion aka Stephen Bartowski".

"Additionally he was best mates with Bryce Larkin who was NOT the intersect. His best mate is Morgan grimes and a sister called Eleanor Bartowski.

"Well Ms Johnson well as you is the best ring leader you will take control of the operation to get Chuck Bartowski in ring hands"

"Thank You"

**Bartowski Residence**

Chuck had been enjoying a relaxing couple of days well actually for his world relaxing as in the last 5 days there were no missions , no job , no Ellie , some relaxing time . He often wonders to himself why he did but he always gets the same answer it was his destiny that his father would be creator of Intersect , his destiny that from childhood he wouldn't have a normal one , his destiny that his roommate his Bryce Larkin CIA , his destiny that he would get kicked out and learn the hard way of life , his destiny that when fulcrum tested him he could take it while others couldn't , his destiny that when the new intersect was in his hand he knew that this is who he is and what he has to do his role in the future.

Over the last couple he has been trying out and learning the new intersect and he realises that the new intersect gives him basically one ability at a time, so in some way no he is a kind of a superhero. If he wants to speak Russian he can speak Russian quite fun actually went to a Russian bar played some poker drank some Beer, he realised he could hack in to any computer system if he wanted to and the things he found where interesting. For instance Diane Beckman has a son and a daughter plus she is married therefore somewhere she must have a heart still doubts exists but there is a possibility. He started some online gambling really interesting and fun while being highly addictive he managed to wing £3000.

However there was the issue of the enigma of Sarah Walker who actually for the first time showed me some of her emotions unluckily more to do with anger than joy.

"_Chuck why did you do it?" Sarah "After all you where talking about getting the thing out of your head what do you do put it back in. Why Chuck why?_

"_It was my duty it's who I am. I am one of the few people who can absorb the intersect Bryce couldn't, you can't probably 98 % of the world population cant imp that 2 % and while I knew all I did was complain. When push came to shove I knew I had to do it I'm sorry." Chuck_

" _Sarah Bryce before he died told me you weren't going was that because of me and the reason you're so upset is because I have ruined our future together ? ."_

_Then Sarah does something completely UN expected she goes and gives Chuck the slap of the century._

"_What was that before?"_

"_Chuck just leave me alone for a couple of days" Sarah with her face in tears runs away _

"_Bloody hell can you just answer my question" All Chuck sees is Sarah go into her car and speed off._

"_Women Bloody hell."_

**Sarah Apartment **

It had been 5 days since Chuck put the Intersect back into his head . 5 days when Instead of Bryce he became Intersect . It was the stupidest thing he could do . She was going to stay with Chuck whether the CIA liked it or not she wanted to live with him, marry him, have kids with him . She had acted so awfully to Chuck in the last 2 years but he still came to her still cared for her , looked after her as she was just so scared . Now she was ready to be with him she had even bought a ring and was going to ask Chuck to marry her at the restaurant where he fast took her.

Now it all changed when he put in she even loved his unselfish reaosnsing behind it but by doing that he put all her dreams on hold .

As now she has to go back to being an agent .

What is she going to do ?

**The Ring HQ**

" So mother what the plan a simple kidnap and kill the agents on the way . Wouldnt mind some shooting , recently got a new gun its a beauty "

" How many time son at home mother , work Ms Johnson . No Rick that plan has failed quite a few times he are going to make him come to us "

" Intresting. Tell me more "

" I want you to kidnap his best friend Morgan Grimes no bullets and bring him here while we start monitoring and watching his sister "

" So basically Morgan is the bait to get the shark "

" SO you know your mission off you go "

**Morgan Grimes residence **

" Come on Vamp stop hiding Im going to kill you . Hey you move from the screen your getting in the way "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chuck just came from a job interview which he thought went quite well it was a well paid job it was interesting and actually had a promising future unlike Buymore.

"Oh Sorry man I didn't mean to bump into you"

God that was a bastared didn't even look in his direction

**10 Minutes Later**

He was on the bus when his phone suddenly started ringing but it wasn't his it was a Nokia N96 he had an Iphone. Who knows I might up bumped into Jason Bourne on the way here, in his life that wouldn't be impossible.

"Hello Mr Bartowski (he knew this was going to be bad) you have something that we want. No let me rephrase you are what we want. " So he made sure that he left the bus before people heard.

"I'm 27 unemployed, wholes lives with his sister I'm a nobody."

"Your much more than that you're the intersect".

" Are you sure you're not a bit crazy, I have no clue what it is check on Wikipedia they might have something ."

"We saw you upload the intersect after Bryce died who never was the intersect and you became the intersect. 1 of 3 intersects that the Ring wants. Here is the video

Chuck looked at it amazed that was unbelievable from 1 flash he took out all those people

"I don't care about your ideological beliefs leave me alone crazy woman ".

"From now on you are to refer to me as Ms Johnson and we have someone you know he is called Morgan Grimes"

Chuck looked at anger couldn't believe it Morgan an innocent civilian had been dragged into his crazy world.

"If you touch him, I will kill you!"

"Mr Bartowski no need to get angry as long as you comply to our demands we won't touch Mr Grimes however if you don't we will torture him cut everything off and then make you watch and then we are going to get your sister and rape her worse than you could ever imagine and then we make you kill her sounds interesting, furthermore there is also the blonde CIA and well we serve out worst for them."

"What do you want?"

"We want you. First of all we are going to want you to lock up the two agents in your underground base therefore making our life easier if they are found out to be following you or anyone else within 5 seconds your best mate or sister will be badly hurt. There is an ear piece in your pocket put it. Now don't disconnect from us so first of all get the agents out of the way"

"Casey I just flashed on someone meet you in Castle in 30 min Sarah rejected my call contact her"

So I have 30 mins to find a way temporally incapacitate Casey and Sarah. God when on earth did my life get so screwed

"Good start Mr Bartowski"

**Castle HQ**

"Bartowski you're late" Casey grunts

"Well there is a reason I was late on the way here I saw a Starbucks and decided to buy a frappucino for all of us for you Sarah Strawberries and Cream. He thinks he got the first smile out of her since the intersect incident and Casey a Chocolate and Cream while for myself a nice dark mocha frappucino."

Sarah looks at the frappucino and realises who else would have actually gone to Starbucks and bought her this without expecting anything else in return that just another reason why she loves Chuck Bartowski.

"So Bartowski what's the flash."

Now Chuck had to come up with something convincing

" Well when I was out I flashed on a Russian drug dealer called Andrei Pavyluchenko he runs various drug organisations while also having links with the prostitution and human trafficking business ( god I'm actually a good liar finally learning stuff from the agents. "

"Chuck why do I feel drowsy suddenly from having the frappucino, did you poison it? Bartowski this is treason."

"Guys I'm sorry it's for your protection and within seconds both where unconscious."

He then went and up them in a Castle prison for the next 12 hours.

"Okay Ms Johnson I've completed stage one of your plan"

"There is an industrial estate which is 4 km away from your current position, be there within minutes."

"How do I know you will release my friend and stop monitoring my sister?"

"As soon as you enter our complex we will return your friend to his house."

"You better not be messing with me otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"Mr Bartowski knows need to start getting violent here, with time you will start understanding our goals."

"I don't give a shit about your goals just leave my friends and family alone and I will keep my end of the deal"

Within 10 minutes he reached his destination and then he saw the black van coming within seconds he saw nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Ring HQ**

He knew he had to stay strong and hope that Sarah or Casey find him, who knows they might still be able to track him down somehow.

"Mr Bartowski how nice of you to join us finally it's been 3 hours that I've been staring at your pretty face."

"Is Morgan free?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!"

"Here is a live camera feed in of Morgan buying a new portable DVD player at the Buy More."

There Morgan was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

" So Ms Johnson I guess you are going to be nice to me for a bit and try and get me to cooperate so if I don't you will torture me to get information of me and the intersect . I'm not in a million years going to help you so bringing on the torture." Seriously when on earth did he start to ask for torture?

"Well you see we want what's in that valuable brain of yours and find the best way to extract for our use. We have realised that very few people can handle the Intersect and you are one of the very few, you are actually the only person who we know who can fully operate the intersect. There is an idea in spy land that whoever posses the 3 intersects can win any war; can win any battles, years ahead of the rivals. You see there is much more to the mythology of the intersect than what you know. "

For the first in Chucks intersect life he has actually starting to get answers that he always wanted about the Intersect and if they were more.

"Seriously if you wanted to lecture me about the Intersect couldn't we of done it in a more social way".

" Well you see Mr Bartowski we are going to do more than lecture you we are going to put the ring intersect in that head of yours and then you will posses 2/3 of the intersect and be 1/3 away from being the most powerful person in the whole wide world . You see you have the opportunity to be a god among men. "

"This is all very noble but you obviously don't want me dead and aren't going to lock me up forever so therefore how are you going to make me work for you."

"Now Mr Bartowski time for me and you to part ways today however we will see each other very soon. By the way these walls are made out of Titanimum, there is cameras watching your every move there will be a maid who will come in at intervals to feed you and help you. If you try and escape the bars will come up within 2 seconds with a bolt of electricity, so for your own sake Mr Bartowski don't try anything."

**Castle 10 hours since Sarah and Casey Drugged**

"Casey wake up"

"Why are we held prisoner in out building we made it. When I get Bartowski I swear to god I will kill him but before that brutally torture him."

"Not before I get him first , Casey do you have any inclination into wondering where Chuck went or why he did it. Did he say anything? "

" Hey he's your boyfriend you should be able to know when he has problems or something instead sulking around in your room or going to Castle to just stare at Chuck cause you don't have the bulls to tell him how you feel . "

"I don't come to castle to stare at Chuck I come to do work" Her face going absolutely red with anger.

"Well If I go and check the security feed I'm sure it's more looking than working."

"Shut up Casey. The timer says 2 hrs before the doors open start thinking to Beckman about a good excuse to how we lost the Intersect and how he managed to drug and arrest us." While in her mind all she wanted to know is where is Chuck and what's suddenly gone wrong

**The Ring HQ **

"Rick goes to Mr Bartowski and wakes him up"

"Hey Charles wake up you piece of rubbish."

"Shut up pretty boy and for criminals like you. Call me only Mr Bartowski my mother gave me the name Charles you don't have a right call me it no piss up before I physically hurt you.

"Come on Bartowski give me your best shot."

"Rick that is enough now goes out and works on your mission"

"Fine Boss"

"Mr Bartowski you ready for the first day of the rest of your life. You see we are now going to examine your brain for a couple of weeks get data , statictsts and find out how your brain works and why you seem to be able to handle the intersect without the side effects that others suffer from . "

"This sounds like a fun plan."

"First have your breakfast."

When Chuck started eating his brain flashed when he realised they were trying to poison with a rare drug called _Tosoto _it's a drug which if goes to your body can be used as a tracking device to anywhere you will be. So bottom of the ocean it still can be traced as it connects with the cells. So Chuck cleverly made sure that he avoided the drug and that he only ate in small amounts as it's an un-searchable trace so he knew he had to be clever to avoid and any other drugs where they will try and poison him. Luckily the drink was just normal orange juice.

"So Mr Bartowski you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Humour, I like that in a person but work comes first.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay people , this was a hard chapther to write had to get things into position next chapter some of my twists . There will be 1 more by Friday which will be the Mid-Season finale in this story . Now review to help me find ways to make it better

**Chapter 4**

**Castle HQ 12 Hours since Chuck Left **

"Casey gets up the doors open."

"Let's get Beckman on the screen"

"General we lost control of the asset 12 hours ago he poisoned us and left us in the castle prison we have lost all communication with him he has gone missing."

"This is a disgrace do you know why he would do this? He re-uploaded the intersect out of his own freewill and choice. "

"Well Chuck was acting fine he was his normal funny, bubbly self. One thing is for sure Chuck Bartowski isn't a coward he doesn't run away from the people he loves he is probably under some type of problems. "

"Well Agent Walker I actually the one thing he has never done is run away from his problems he has faced them, I thought he was going to kill himself within the first week but we surprised him. Now if I am reading my information his sister and brother-in-law are on holiday for 2 weeks. "

"Yes but they will still contact each other."

"Trust me General you don't want to here nicey-nicey talk makes me sick"

"Well luckily for us we have recorded all Chuck Bartowski phones and one of our NSA analysts will use a system to pretend to be Chuck within the next 2 weeks. You two get everything ready, information, ideas, possible reasons I am going to take control of the operation directly. Meet you in Castle in 2 Hours. ."

**The Ring HQ **

"So Mr Bartowski you ready to start testing on you."

"Might as well."

"Let's Begin."

When they started it hurted him so much they had wires on his brain monitoring everything trying to get the info but also getting all the info about his brain and why he is so special, why he is the 1 in a million. They put the power up, power down hour after hour he had no idea how he kept going all he knew that he couldn't leave Sarah without telling her he loved her. Then it all stopped suddenly all the pain suddenly stopped.

"Mr Bartowski that was just absolutely incredible. You managed to survive tests that over hundreds have died from the ones that survived the unluckily suffered from Anxiety, Dementia, Disc ordination. Yet you seem to be perfectly fine really you are someone incredible when your uploaded the last Intersect you managed to get 100 % of the data and use it, when you uploaded the Fulcrum database you got 100 % of the database. Our best prodigy managed to get 60 % before they were too mentally incapable of handling it. Yet for over 2 years you have handled it brilliantly. "

"Well thanks for that moral boosting speech but you can give me the Ring Intersect but I still won't work for you."

**Castle HQ**

"So at 12:30 Pm yesterday Chuck Bartowski had a job interview. At 13:00 Pm he left the building. Now why wasn't he being monitored agents? "

"Well Chuck had requested some privacy after the recent events. We agreed as long as he kept the tracking equipment, which he did so we didn't think it was necessary to follow him."

"Bad move agents letting emotion clamp your judgement. So the CCTV shows a man putting a phone in Chuck's pocket. "

"He has been impossible to identify as he was fully covered up and couldn't see his face, obviously a professional."

"I agree with the assessment. Then he went on the bus and witnesses say within a couple of minutes his phone rang , they he sounded worried and pressured it wasn't his phone it was the enemy phone by the next stop he left the bus . Obviously it looks like he was under duress as he to poison you and then give himself up. "

"Well from our info we weren't under duress and the only people he loves Ellie, Devon, Morgan look perfectly fine."

"Well that isn't good enough agents look in more detail there is always something especially look at Morgan he has the look of somebody who get in trouble and Chuck will have to save." Angrily the General burst

"You heard the lady Walker". She did hear the lady and if Morgan was to blame for this with Chuck in trouble she is going to slice him up into many pieces.

**The Ring HQ**

" You see Mr Bartowski tomorrow we are going to upload you the new intersect and the day after that we are going to test you a brand new program which can remove anybody memories you will be the first to try it out , then you will be under our control . "

"**Shit no I will find a way to beat your memory program I am an ****extraordinary**** person according to you extraordinary people do great things. I will become an extraordinary person to defeat you and let you this destroy this world with your stupid ideological beliefs. "** "**You see Mr Bartowski I knew you where an extraordinary person from a very young age."** "**Bullshit. How would you know, fine maybe my Dad the creator of the Intersect might have worked out that I had unusual abilities but as far I can tell I never knew you. You're not my mother, not a friend, you're my enemy. "** "**You see Charles your wrong. I am your mother. " **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry people for long time . Just suffering from writers Block a but . Hopefully you will enjoy and now creating a scenario where I can get more people involved . Now please review , review if you dont like it just review anyway tell me what you don't like . Hopefully enjoy , next chapter all depends on motivation

**Chapter 5**

"You are not my mother this is all part of your plan to control me. Well guess what it won't work I won't believe any of your lies. "

"Charles why do you think your middle name is Irving. Well it was because that was the name of my father and you're Grandfather but more importantly he was the creator of the Ring, all of this you see your Grandfather started. "

"Well you could have easily made that up I knew about my granddad already and I was named after him because he was heroic war vet I have seen the photos, the badges, the medals."

" That is truth your Granddad was a war vet and a heroic one but you see he realised that there is only to limit to what he can do by being in the military and shooting people . He realised the only he is ever going to help the world and protect the USA is by setting up his own underground organisation which he did and this is legacy. "

"This is all lies!!!!!!!!!!! None of this is true my mother was tall she had black hair, brown eyes, sweet and loved me Ellie and my dad. " Then Chuck looked up in that face he saw so much of Ellie it was unbelievable they had the exact same nose , eyes where same they had the same jaw line . It was obvious she had died her hair to ginger but there where traces of black. His worst nightmare was coming true that his own flesh and blood, his own mother was his biggest enemy. Bloody hell he never had a normal life, he never will be normal.

"If you are my mother then why did you marry my father? Did you he was a CIA agent? Or did you marry him to get information into the CIA? Did you know he created the intersect the thing your group wants so badly? "

"I married your father because I did love him he is a brilliant man, absolutely incredible thinker, comes up with the most unique stuff. You without a doubt get your brains from him. We did love each other deeply and also with him I knew I had someone who I could have great kids, children who will continue my legacy. "

"With you and Ellie I got two children who could continue the legacy, however from very early on I realised you where the one that was going to be the _one _the one to uphold my family's legacy. The minute I realised for definite that you where the one was when. One day from work one of my files accidently dropped, we were working on the intersect. You walked past and accidently you looked at and then you collapsed afterwards you told me that you saw pictures of someone getting shot. Even though the main picture was of a Zebra. Ellie saw the exact photo all she saw was a Zebra. "

"I remember that day you said those pics weren't real it was just a bad dream. Then 2 days after that you left me. "

"I did that because I loved you Chuck I wanted you to have a normal childhood not a childhood which you would be tested on therefore only way to ensure that was to make sure that I left and destroyed all traces of my existence. Didn't you ever wonder why you never saw anyone from my side of family?"

"Actually nope all I wanted was to wake and have breakfast with my Mum, Dad sister. No one else mattered. "

"Well you have an uncle from my side of the family he works here too, you will meet him later on you have some certain similarities."

"So I really never had a normal childhood, all this time I have been saying I wanted normal I never had normal. My mum was a spy who worked for a terrorist organisation , my father worked for the CIA creating the most important intelligence piece in the world and the rate your going at your gonna tell me Ellie is the head of the mafia ."

" Son nope you never had normal childhood and nope Ellie is actually a doctor who recently married Captain Awesome in a way that only a Bartowski could get married . A way which was anything but. "

"Normal."

"Even though you're my mother and this obviously the family business, I don't want to join I won't go against my country I have saved many lives and that is what I am going to do with the help of my two handlers of course. Even more importantly I could never betray the women I love Sarah Walker. "

"You think Sarah has never betrayed, never gone behind your back."

"I know she kissed Bryce but she could have left but no she didn't, she kissed Cole but was mistake and she does really care about me that I'm certain."

"Trust me son, what she did to you was far worse than any of those crimes she committed. She went behind your back in a massive way; she gave you the ultimate betrayal. "

"What she left with another man or a couple well you have no proof and Sarah would never do that."

"Nope what she did was worse furthermore I have proof of what she did and the only way you're going to believe it is if I show you. Look at the screen son. "

There came a video of Chuck , Sarah , and no way Jill in the CIA prison wow she certainly had put on a few pounds she looks huge but not fat huge but

"No way, this scene isn't what I think it is"

"Oh yes Charles."

"Jill was pregnant and no I can't be "


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Hello Jill remember me. Last time you saw me you where trying to kill me." Sarah says with a death stare _

"_How could I forget you? You're the woman that has taken Chuck away from me but yet doesn't have the nerve to tell him that you have feelings for him. Or who knows they maybe fake you could be the world's greatest actress though for those feelings to be fake. Do you want to know when I realised you have feelings for Chuck. "_

"_Please Jill; enlighten me, as it seems you're the relationship expert."_

" _You see I know from the CIA handbook that you didn't have to go to the shower with Chuck, you could have easily waited , but I know straight away you went in hoping to show Chuck what he was missing by being with me . "_

"_But it failed, he came back to me."_

"_He did come back to you and you ended up here so I think I have the last laugh, Jill you see this bracelet? Chuck gave it to me because he loves me and cares for me . This was his mother's I don't recall you having it. "_

"_Well Sarah guess what; I'm pregnant with his child."_

_With that comment Sarah went to her and gave her two vicious slaps that could be heared a mile away. Jill had blood coming from her cheek. _

"_Sarah you mad bitch, I think someone maybe jealous."_

"_You don't deserve to be a mom especially to Chuck's child. I hope the child gets Chuck's genes and none from you because Chuck deserves to have a great child not a child who will have genes from an evil person."_

"_What and you will be a better mother you're a mass killer! Diego Simon, Harry Jones, Vincent Baggie, Francesco Mailto, Ryan Davies, Miley Cyrus etc. You have tortured people, raped people, and slept with many people. You think I'm a bad person and possibly a bad mother? Look at all those things you have done, and think, do you deserve to be a mother? "_

"_Well back then I was a different person; now since I've met Chuck, I've changed and I'm a better person now. Furthermore, who knows, one day maybe the idea of motherhood may not be so bad. Anyway we're not here to talk about my plans, I have a future ahead of me we are here to talk about the baby that has proven to be Chuck's . So you say you have information on Fulcrum. "_

"_Yes I have information on Fulcrum; very damaging information, and in return I want to be given a new identity for me and my child. I also promise not to contact Chuck since it could seriously damage national security and cause many problems. "_

"_If the information is good then yes, you and your child will be able to have a fresh life together, but be warned if 1 step goes out of line you will be dead and most importantly, Chuck must never find out about this child."_

"_Sarah you are a cruel woman, how can you look Chuck in the eye and act all like you're in love with him when you know he has a child? That he will never know he has a son and will never see his son because of you. You must know how much Chuck wants to have a child, it's one of the most important things for him. "_

" _Well it's better for him, we are in a war with some of the most evil agencies in the world hell bent on destructing everything we stand for; and guess what until Chuck came along we were losing. These groups have more people, are more sophisticated, and have more equipment, but one thing they don't have is the Intersect. Chuck is the reason that we can keep this war from becoming a losing battle, the reason we are fighting a battle that is fightable. Therefore I cannot risk Chuck having any type of emotional attachment to someone that mean he would risk his life for .Think about it, if Chuck knew about his child he wouldn't want to do any of the spy stuff anymore; and if anything were to go wrong with his child, he would sacrifice his life for his son in a second and we cannot risk that . So I know later on today I'm going to see Chuck and we are going to talk and have a good time but I will also have to look him in the eye and not tell him that he has a child. So that's why Chuck cannot know and that's all we have time for today someone will collect all the information about Fulcrum and you'd better hope it's good. "_

"No way! Jill was pregnant and Sarah knew and her reason for not telling me was because of the whole greater good mantra. This is fake; I saw Jill later on, she was still in prison and she didn't tell me anything about a baby. This video must be fake. "

"Chuck look at the video, the Intersect should be able to validate whether or not it's fake by the time stamps and markings."

Then Chuck was hit by a swirl of a flash telling him how to detect real from fake and fake from real therefore when he analysed the markings and time stamps, the Intersect proved it was real .

"Show me the rest of the video. "

"Son are you sure? The scenes in the rest of this video will cause you great heartache."

"It doesn't matter; I need to know what happened to my child."

"OK I'm sorry in advance for what you're going to see."

"_.__Well Jill your information was pretty useful we managed to hit some of their major operations and we provided some considerable damage to Fulcrum. However there is one problem, we can't let you leave and have Chuck's child. The truth is that it's too dangerous for Chuck to have offspring at the current moment__"_

"_We had a deal; information and I keep the child I stuck to my side of the bargain."_

"_I'm sorry Jill, but national security comes above your personal needs__."_

"_What about Chuck's needs? If he ever finds out he will hate you, you killed his child. You cold hearted manipulative bitch! I will bring you down even if I die trying. However if you had a heart you would let me have this baby." Jill was in tears, and barely able to string a sentence together. Sarah was upset by the events but knows she has to keep her poker face._

"_Please, I beg you, let me keep the baby.__ Not for me but for Chuck he deserves a child."_

"_Guards take her away give her the abortion.__ Sarah watched as the guards took a crying Jill out to have the abortion"_

"_Did you do it Walker?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Chuck will hate you if he ever finds out."_

"_Well he won't will him Casey?"_

"_Nope, meeting at 8, better get your happy face ready."_

"I can't believe Sarah would do that to me." Chuck in tears looked in disbelief. "All those times when she laughed, smiled, hugged, kissed, nearly had sex, and protected me, I even gave her your charm bracelet. All that time she knew I had a child but not only that, she had killed the child. How could she do this to me? "

Chuck couldn't believe it, the woman he thought that he loved, wanted to spend the rest of his life with, marry, and have children with had committed the ultimate betrayal. This wasn't possible; he didn't know which betrayal was worse. His mother working for a terrorist organization, or the love of his life killing his child.

"I'm sorry son, I knew the only way to make you see that she wasn't this great person, was to show her doing her worst. She is an agent, and as an agent she does inhuman things."

"But why didn't Jill tell me about the baby fiasco when she had the chance?"

"Because she did actually did love you deep down. She knew you had to keep to your mission of fighting the war; and she knew that if she told you'd go into some sort of emotional breakdown and be no use to the fight."

"So tell me Chuck, after watching that, who is the real villain? Us or the CIA, who are meant to protect the nation. Tell me."

Ever since Chuck had received the Intersect, he had thought he was fighting on the right side. But after seeing that he wondered, what is the right side?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone now for the couple people intrested here is next chapther i will try to quicken the relases now been busy and lazy shorther than usual but this gonna be new policy so hopefully read enjoy review

**Chapter 7**

Chuck had been alone for the last 24 hours. Thinking about everything that has happened he has been captured by Ring usually that would be the biggest he would be concerned about. However compared to everything that he has found out seemingly getting captured by the enemy was normal a normal thing. But then again where they the enemy. He knew nothing about them didn't know there goals, aims, belief, what they did. All he knew they were the Ring he fought 6 of them single handily , captured him , used his brain for experimentation , kidnapped best mate , found out the Ring was created by his family , his mum is the boss of the ring and he had a child . Nope, getting kidnapped is definitely not one of his biggest problems.

His biggest betrayal is that the woman he loved was a mad, psychotic bitch who didn't want me to be happy and killed my own child. 100 % that his biggest betrayal, she will definitely be looking for me I'm the Intersect. The thing thought that hurt the most still was that Sarah, the woman he loved , the woman he wanted to marry , have children , retire with . Was the biggest betrayer of all she looked in me in the eye and told me she cared for me? She said she wouldn't let anyone hurt me. She was right as the person who hurt me the most is Sarah how she could do that to me killing my own child not even telling me about.

Funny to think that the MVP of USA is a 27 year old guy who is unemployed what is the world coming to when I am the most important person. One thing for certain is that the CIA and NSA pulling all the resources onto finding me. That will delight Casey using tax payers money to find me

The truth is either way I don't know if I want to be saved because the CIA are capable of all those things they do murder , torture , kidnap, kill someone baby . Somehow I don't know which is the lesser of the two evils. One thing for certain when I do have a child definitely not going to be in this country somewhere like New Zealand or Australia far away from all these awful things that are happening.

I always said I wanted a normal I guess I never did have a normal life usually your parents have two normal 9-5 jobs or similar. My parents where spies one for the CIA one for the Ring, if I only known that sooner I would of been a legend at school when we have those days about what your parents do. Who else has parents that work for agencies that are enemies? Yep one thing for certain: my life was never normal; my whole life was a very special childhood to put nicely.

However I realise now what I have to do everyone been pushing pulling controlling manipulating me my whole life. Not anymore since the day I was born I have been manipulated to today at 28 years old. I have to get the ring of intersects in my head I have 1 I will get the other 2 but I wont work for anyone .

Instead I will be Chuck Bartowski the saviour protector of humanity.


End file.
